


Three Months

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Attack, Coming Out, Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Long, Love, M/M, No Drama, Sad, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, but all the drama, caring father, sterek, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt on tumblr by captain-snark:</p>
<p>imagine the Sheriff risking his life to save Derek and Derek is just like not used to that. And worse better still, he expects Stiles to be upset about it. To chastise his father for risking his life at all, let alone for Derek. <br/>Except, Stiles is all pale and shaky and sweating and he keeps grabbing the edge of Derek’s sleeves, at his wrist, like he’s afraid to let go.<br/>Imagine Derek being a part of a family and not even knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> first teen wolf fic! Sterek, of course ;)

captain-snark  
imagine the Sheriff risking his life to save Derek and Derek is just like not used to that. And worse better still, he expects Stiles to be upset about it. To chastise his father for risking his life at all, let alone for Derek.   
Except, Stiles is all pale and shaky and sweating and he keeps grabbing the edge of Derek’s sleeves, at his wrist, like he’s afraid to let go.  
Imagine Derek being a part of a family and not even knowing it. 

 

_________________________________

Time was going in slow motion as Stiles watched Derek being attacked by a huge bird-man being. He couldn’t do anything to help, but he still rushed the two again and again, throwing his shoulder against the monster attacking one of the people that meant most to him in the world. His father was shouting into a walkie talkie, he felt hands grabbing him and holding him back, saw Scott try to pull the bird monster off of Derek and saw him fail. He was crying...he turned his face into whoever was holding him, burying his face in their shoulder. 

The situation was serial thought Derek, fighting back with all his might, yet still loosing. He was no weak force; He was strong as ten men, and yet the bird was stronger. It almost made him want to laugh, but he couldn’t muster the extra energy. They were in a fully rigged wearhouse, the two of them-Monster and Wolf-fighting head to head in the middle of a circle of police and teenage monster hunters. He could see Stiles fighting to free himself from a police officer’s arms, now crying into his shoulder and looking away from Derek; Derek was glad for this. he didn’t want Stiles to see him like this-Didn’t want to see him watching as he died. 

No one could save him, Derek realized, slowly. He knew that; Why would anyone save him? He knew Stiles was safe, and that’s all he needed to know. He was glad that the younger teens were safe, and that it seemed the bird was only after him; Why? He didn’t know. He only wished that the others would leave so that they wouldn’t watch him as he stopped fighting...gave up. He didn’t want them to see him at his weakest. He didn’t want to put anyone through that. 

Sound began to fade as Derek started to lose himself; He slowly stopped moving, slowly felt himself falling into blackness...and then he saw someone rushing the bird a final time out of the corner of his eye; It was the sheriff, gun outstretched, and he felt the bigger man’s shoulder make contact with the bird, pushing it off of Derek’s body. 

Derek immediately felt shame, instead of relief. Why would the sheriff do that? Now the bird would go after him, but Derek couldn’t move...couldn’t even shout at him to stop because he had been knocked down, the breath knocked out of him. Now the Sheriff would be hurt, and Derek knew that Stiles would be mad at Derek...now, what if they both died? God, it would be so much easier if the crowd had just left, accepted that Derek was the one that the monster wanted (for whatever reason) and that Derek could take care of himself and if he couldn’t then he shouldn’t be alive anyway...now his death would mirror mr. Stilinski’s...what if the bird went after Stiles next? God, why couldn’t they have just left…

A gun shot brought him out of his messy thoughts, pulling him out of his mind as his vision began to tunnel he saw the sheriff pushing the limp body of the bird man off of his chest, standing up, brushing feathers off his uniform, and walking towards Derek…

Derek passed out. 

___________________________________________

When Derek woke up he was laying on the sheriff’s couch, his head propped up against a pillow, and a blanket wrapped tightly around his waist. He heard murmurs all around him...and as he opened his eyes he saw the room held everyone that had been at the warehouse bird attack; How long ago was that? 30 minutes? an hour? 3 hours? 

He sat up quickly, ignoring the biting pain in his head at the movement. He looked around frantically, first at Stiles, who stared back at him in surprise and then at the Sheriff, who didn’t look any the worse for wear other than a deep cut above his eyebrow and a slight limp as he walked towards Derek. 

The sheriff looked at Derek, walking towards him; 

“You okay, son?” he asked gruffly, leaning down with a grunt to look Derek in the eyes. The 18 year old met his gaze, his eyes filled with pain yet somehow defiant. 

“Why the hell did you do that?” Derek hissed, looking the Sheriff straight in the eyes. “Why would you do that? Stiles needs you, don’t you get that? Why the hell would you do that?” Derek’s voice shook. He couldn’t believe the Sheriff would risk his life for him; He was a werewolf, he didn’t have any record, if they’d left him everything would have been fine. 

The sheriff was taken aback, but smiled gently, ruffling Derek’s hair, feeling for the bump on the back of his head, careful to avoid it. 

“Son, he needs you to. It’s my job; I’m the sheriff, you’re the innocent. I protect people that need it, now don’t give my any angsty bullshit,” he said gruffly, yet lovingly, getting back to his feet and standing back. 

Derek couldn’t find any words to say, only looking sadly at Stiles, surprised when the younger teen rushed towards him, wrapping his arms around him. He looked like he had been to hell and back, and Derek couldn’t help but feel guilty-It was all his fault…

Stiles was white as a sheet, his hands shaking, his brow sweaty as he wrapped himself around Derek, ignoring the fact that the the two were publicly embracing for the first time and a room filled with everyone they knew. Stiles had been so scared...he had never been so scared as when he was held back, and saw Derek fall to the ground. He had never been so scared as when he saw his father waiting for the right moment to rush into the fight… 

Derek grunted, wrapping his own arms around Stiles’ tiny waist, hugging him to him tightly, kissing his sweaty forehead, laying his head on the younger’s shoulder in exhaustion. He felt sick, but relieved; Stiles was okay, Mr. Stilinski was okay, and Scott and his mother and Lydia were okay. The rest of the police force was okay... he could only sigh in relief. 

“You fucking idiot,” Stiles whispered, his voice sounding teary. “Don’t you ever be so fucking stupid...don’t you fucking do that ever again,” he ordered, ignoring the fact that neither of them actually really knew what had happened; There had been a bird man sighting in a warehouse; The team had gone to said warehouse and then Derek had been mercelicy and randomly targeted and attacked. Stiles’ warning was useless in the situation, but he repeated himself again anyway, “Don’t fucking do that.” 

Derek didn’t bother to ask what ‘that’ was, simply holding Stiles a little tighter, despite the fact that he was bone tired. Neither of them noticed as the crowd slowly filtered from the room; Leaving the two alone. 

That night they slept on the couch, wrapped up in each other, Stiles head resting in the crook of Derek’s neck, soft butterfly kisses left on his skin. A way to make sure that the other was solid...was fully there and not going to disappear at the snap of his fingers. 

____________________________

“Do we need to talk about this?” Mr. Stilinski asked as Stiles sat down at the breakfast table, laying his head on his arms. “The Derek thing,” he elaborated, setting a plate of toast in front of his son. 

Derek had slept the first night there, Stiles wrapped in his arms, but now that the elder was safely back at Scott’s house (where he was living until Melissa was sure that he wasn’t in shock or pain), but now that the worst was over the sheriff felt there was an awkward conversation that had to happen.

 

“No, no, I don’t think we do,” Stiles mumbled, his mouth filled with toast, looking down at his place as his father sat across the table from him. 

The sheriff shifted, taking a sip of coffee and collecting his thoughts...which there were a lot of. He had known the moment that Stiles eyes had landed on Derek as he was attacked; It was such a look of raw terror. He knew they were...together. It was different; The sheriff had grown up in a different time, but he knew how to handle things. 

“Yes, I think we do, Stiles,” he started, shifting awkwardly as he looked with some pity on his son; Stiles looked mortified. “Now, I’m not going to tell you he’s too old for you...but he’s too old for you. I’m not going to say you can’t see him, and in fact, I think you’re a good fit for each other and I’d be proud to bring Derek into the family...but we have to have some rules,” he stated, not even mentioning the fact that he had always thought he’d have this talk in very different circumstances, not when his son was 16, and certainly not when his son had brought a boy home after a monster attack. Sure, he had entertained the thought that Stiles could have been gay (don’t all parents try and open their minds to that option?) but he hadn’t ever given it too much thought…

“Rules?” Stiles asked, sounding genuinely curious. He hadn’t thought the ‘conversation’ would go so smoothly. He stopped chewing his toast, swallowing the dry mouthful. 

“Yes, rules. Like you can’t have sleepovers on school nights, and I don’t want a boyfriend to stop you from doing well in school, and I want you to still spend time with friends...I need you to tell me if you’re ever doing anything...explicit, and I need to know that you’re safe,” the sheriff said, taking a breath, “I’d be happy to know how long this has been going on and I want you guys to be happy.” 

Stiles was blushing the brightest red, but nodded. He hadn’t seen the conversation being so easy, but he couldn’t have known the internal struggle his father was going through as he spoke; it was hard for him to be so calm, so calm about his son dating an older person, let alone a wolf. His son keeping something so important from him…

“It’s been about three months,” Stiles admitted, picking at the toast on his plate. He knew that he probably should have told his father a long time ago, but he couldn’t...it was like the lump in your throat you get when you don’t want to tell someone something, but more physical. 

The sheriff looked shocked, but tried to quickly cover it up, a smile spreading across his face. 

“You like him a lot, don’t you?” he asked, seriously. 

“Yes, yes I really do,” Stiles replied, his eyes shining, looking up from his toast. It was obviously an emotional moment, as he hadn’t spoken back or added some snarky comment which would have made his father proud, though doubt the honesty behind his statement. 

“Well then,” the Sheriff said gruffly, getting to his feet with a grunt. “Have him over for dinner...part of the family now and all.” 

Stiles jumped to his feet, hugging his father to him. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me with hurt/comfort/sickfics? I'd be game to write about anything :) Embarrassment, hurt/comfort, and sickfics are my speciality :) 
> 
> Please review!


End file.
